You Bite: A Love Story
by addicted2vamplit
Summary: It sucks being a vampire, pardon the pun but it does. I liked my reflection, going out during the day, having free will. All good things! Also not looking at my potential girlfriend as an all-I-can-eat buffet, but hey, it's in my nature.BxE TEMP ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or associated characters to the series and will not for the entirety of this story. ~A2V **

**Note:** This story has been edited in it's entirety for your reading pleasure.

--

A groan echoed off the dark walls of the unfamiliar cavernous room I was in. I woke so suddenly, I figured that it was the noise that had disturbed me. It was a moment before I recognized the sound as my own. '_Argh_.'

My hand tingled slightly and my vision wavered in the pitch black I found myself in. Then my eyes came into focus with a disturbing and unsettling amount of clarity. When I looked through the blackness at my tingling hand I could tell it was charred beyond recognition. I wiggled my fingers and some of the burnt flesh flaked off.

"What the f--" I started, my profanities being overshadowed by the sound of the empty cans and old newsprint that was covering me, falling to the floor with a rustle and clatter. The crash echoed off the walls that seemed too far away. It was a warehouse.

'_It's about time he woke up_,' someone broke the silence of the darkness,

"Who's there?" I called, fear colouring my tone.

'_How does he know I'm here?' _she asked aloud,_ 'I haven't moved a muscle_.'

"I can hear you," I growled, backing away from the pile of trash even though I had nowhere to go. "Show yourself," I demanded, wondering momentarily why my voice echoed and her didn't.

Just then, a shadowy figure landed in front of me in a tornado of swirling cloth, pale skin and frizzy hair. I looked up to see where my assailant had dropped in from and there were no ladders or stairs, just support beams hanging from the ceiling. From the ground, with my new found vision, I could see every seam and bolt in the iron above me. My eyes adjusted themselves again when I turned my focus to the figure in front of me.

She was average in height but otherwise looked anything but average. She was well toned and wearing a tight LBD (little black dress) to compliment her stylish, yet not so sensible, shoes. The long jacket she wore fell past her knees and looked a little worse for wear compared to the rest of the ensemble. The only colour I could make out in the darkness was her vibrant red hair that fell around her face, leaves and twigs peppered the wild mane.

She was still standing where she landed, only inches from my face, in a predatory position.

"Who are you?" I asked, assuming a defensive position of my own. The wild woman's smile widened and she closed the small distance between us. I wasn't sure if she was going to attack me or kiss me; nor would I have been prepared for either situation.

"Just give your human memories a chance to catch up, darling," her breath was hot on my face, filled with a sweet intoxicating smell I didn't recognized but made me thirsty all the same. "It shouldn't be too long now."

_Human memories?_ I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered.

_**19 Hours Earlier**_

_**--**_

"Come on Ed, pleeease," Emmett whined, trying to get me to go out on the town, which he only ever managed about once a month. I had recently scored a hot job with one of the top music magazines in the country. I loved to write and music was my passion. I liked to think I was dedicated, or in the words of my friends, a workaholic.

"I don't know Em," I sighed in frustration, running my hand through my hair and rolling my eyes. I _really_ didn't want to go out.

"Good cause' I do know. You're coming with me." I laughed, knowing where this particular conversation was going. "Besides, I need to find me a skirt tonight and you're my designated wingman."

"Pig!" Rosalie snapped from the couch. Emmett blew her a kiss and winked to which she cringed in mock disgust. Her twin brother, Jasper, sat on the chair opposite her with had a knowing smirk on his face. "I really wish you wouldn't talk about women like pieces of meat, especially in my presence and I feel sorry for which ever poor girl fall victim to your charm." The two always bickered like a married couple since they met at age 12. Jasper always said they were made for each other, they just haven't figured it out themselves yet.

My sister, Alice, waltzed into the room and settled on the arm of Jasper's chair. "You guys all ready to go?" she asked the room with a grin before looking down to Jasper. He would have followed her anywhere, had she said the word. Rose and Emmett were staring daggers at each other across the room but both nodded their agreement. I just smiled at our little family and their antics.

Alice clapped excitedly at the notion. "A girl I met a couple weeks back put us on the list for this new hot club downtown. She's really clumsy _and_ a waitress. It should be an entertaining evening, if nothing else."

Giving up their staring war, Emmett and Rose both turned their pouts on me full force in question.

"Fine" I groaned, not looking forward to the next mornings work in the least. I grabbed my leather jacket of the hook by the door shutting and locking it after everyone had left.

This was going to be a long night. I wish I knew then that it was going to be a night I'd never forget.

--


	2. Chapter 2

--

**At the club.**

"Alice!! How are we supposed to fit in here?" I asked, eyeing the crowd, my mouth hanging open in shock. We were walking past a line full of the half nude and tattooed patrons to the club.

One girl we passed had bright pink and blue dreadlocks down to her waist that glowed in the streetlight; I could only imagine what it shades it would appear under the black lights inside. A tall bald guy in his mid twenties stood nearest me, shirtless, save for a cropped studded leather vest he wore to match his studded leather pant. Neither article of clothing left much to the imagination. Every face was full of piercing and very few arms were left un-inked.

I looked down to my Fitch T-shirt and jeans, shaking my head.

Alice and Rosalie were a few steps ahead of us looking more in place then Emmett, Jasper, and I. They were in more modest dresses then some of the girls in line but still earned themselves more than a few wolf whistles from the crowd. They're dark chique clothing should have been my first clue that Alice knew exactly where she was. She shot me an evil smile over her shoulder, confirming my suspicions.

"Name?" A burly bouncer barked, looking us guys up and down sceptically.

"Alice Cullen, and guest times 4," she purred, gleeful and in her prime.

"Oh, _Bella's_ friends!!" the scary/ big bouncer squealed in a very un-masculine way. Jasper and I exchanged shocked looks as his voice raised a few too many octaves before he lifting the velvet rope and allowing us into the club. "You guys have a _great_ time."

I felt a nudge in my ribs walking down the long hallway. "Dude," Jasper whispered, "whose Bella?" I shrugged, uninterested.

We emerged into a large room with two bars on either side a huge dance floor. A few tables were scattered on different height platforms around the edges and catwalks scored the room 12 feet above the crowd.

Alice pulled us over to a booth that cut into the wall and had a step down into a private pit. The table had a small sign that said VIP on it and a cartoon doodle of a vampire with a cape. _How original_, I thought, rolling my eyes.

I sat on the outside of the booth so I could make a quick exit when no one was watching. Alice babbled excitedly about one thing or another. I had long since learned how to block it out and let it blend with all the background noise, taking in the atmosphere.

The songs they played were surprisingly good; a healthy mix of hard house and rock music. I studied the grace with which all the sweating bodies on the floor moved in unison. Then my gaze locked onto the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on… and she was walking towards me.

Everything moved in slow motion. Her long brown hair bounced on her shoulders with every step she took, each step taken in time to the music. She didn't have any visible piercing or tattoos on her virgin skin. Her clothes consisted of a short pleather skirt and black tank that sat just above her navel. The same little cartoon vampire from our table sat right over her hip with a cheeky grin.

And all too fast the moment sped up as Alice shrieked loudly in my ear.

"Oh. My. God. Bella. This place is awesome."

Alice jumped up and down and gave the beautiful goddess a hug.

So this was Bella. The angel has a name. Alice dragged the girl hastily toward us and practically threw her into the booth next to me. Bella landed with a dive in my lap and blushed as she tried to straighten herself. I steadied her as best I could, making room for her next to me in the booth. I found myself somewhat reluctant to let go of my hold on her when she was finally settled.

Alice started with the introductions. "This is my cousin Emmett, my boy toy Jasper," She gestured to them in the order they had been seated. Rosalie had been sitting in the middle of the two but had to be separated when World War III erupted between her and Em. Weapons of choice: ice cubes.

"…Rosalie and my favourite brother--"

"Only brother--" we all said in unison.

"…Edward." Alice smiled at me and winked when Bella's face was turned from her. "Everyone, this is Bella."

She gave an awkward wave to the table as a whole and giggled nervously. "Hey guys."

I was caught off guard when Emmett reached out his hand as if to shake hers and when they touched, instead flipped it over to kiss the back of it. A wave of jealousy flared in my stomach-- even though I had no claim to the woman next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie glaring daggers in Bella's direction as well.

Rose was quick to act grabbing Emmett hand while it was still midair. "How bout' a dance Romeo?" she asked, putting on a smile that was more transparent than cellophane.

In the awkward shuffle for both to get out of the booth everyone ended up standing.

Jasper held out his arm and Alice linked it with hers stealing a glance over her shoulder at me before disappearing onto the dance floor on Rose and Em's heels.

When I looked back to Bella she was watching me and quickly looked down trying to hide a beautiful blush that made my heart race. I gently lifted her chin with my finger and was rewarded with the deepest brown eyes I have ever seen. "Would you like to dance… with me?" I offered getting lost in her gaze.

She took a deep breath in. "Oh. Well. I… Um-- you see… I," I laughed under my breath as she seemed flustered. "I can't dance," she conceded, then laughed at herself. "Me-- falling into you back there wasn't a fluke. I'm about as clumsy as they come."

"Don't worry," I sighed before she turned to walk away. I grabbed her hand and spun her around, snaking my other hand behind her back. When our bodies met a shock vibrated through my entire being, body and soul. "What I meant to say was 'don't worry, I can."

I led her to the dance floor, never letting much space come between us. I didn't ever want to leave much space between us again. _What was this girl doing to me?_

I didn't pay much notice to the music or how many songs had passed. I just lost myself in Bella's eyes, in her laugh, in her arms. When Alice came and interrupted my reverie once again, I cursed my sister for not allowing me a moments peace.

"Uh, Bella," she asked hesitantly and tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't really mean to interrupt but aren't you supposed to be working?"

A look of sheer horror crossed her angelic features. "Shit." She pulled away from me and turned on her heels fast, hurrying towards the bar.

What? No. "Wait," I called out desperately. "What time are you off? Maybe we could do something... after."

Her face softened from panic into an amused smile. "Pick me up at 3?"

I nodded unable to wipe the silly grin off my face as I watched her depart. Looking back at Alice I was overcome with brotherly affection and scooped her into the biggest hug I could manage. "Well Baby Sister. I think I'm out."

She laughed out loud with a smile almost big enough to match my own. "See you at home Big Brother."

Leaving the club I noticed the line hadn't dwindled any. I waved a goodbye to the doorman and headed in the opposite direction, hoping to hail a cab on one of the busier streets downtown when my path was blocked by a redheaded beauty. I stepped around her and kept walking. There wasn't a girl in the world who could turn my head anymore, except one.

"Hey, you: tall, dark and sexy." I rolled my eyes but decided to turn and acknowledge her anyway. She grinned and closed the distance between us. "You gotta light?" she asked holding up a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, you know?" I gestured to the stick in her hand.

"I'm not really worried," she shrugged and laughed before pulling out a lighter of her own. After lighting up she blew a smoke ring in my face and fell into step beside me. I ignored her and picked up my pace.

Not far down the street she subtly ushered me into an alley. When I tried to move back into the street she overpowered me, slamming my back into the wall. My feet dangled helplessly a foot off the ground.

"What are you?" I managed to ask with my last breath of air. She put me down as easily as she had picked me up. I coughed and sputtered as the air returned to my lungs.

"_Who_ am I would be a better question. Name's Victoria." She held out her hand for me to shake. I left my hands on my knees while I caught my breathe.

" 'What?', could be your second question, though you probably won't believe me until tomorrow." She was clear across the alley and I was preparing myself to run but faster then I would have thought possible she was millimetres from my face. "I'm a vampire Eddie." _How did she know my name?_ "And I'm lonely," she concluded softly with a frown.

"But not for long."

I felt a stabbing pain on my neck and when I tried to find the source, I only came up with handfuls of red hair. She was biting me and it felt…. It felt… it felt good. The pain was no longer there. All I felt was happiness as she lapped at my neck. I could feel a tugging at my skin where her head was resting. My consciousness was slipping fast as the woman who claimed to be Victoria, pulled away.

Her wrist shot in front of my face and her skin was warmer then when she first touched me. "Here. Drink."

I noticed the warm moist drops on my lips and used my tongue to clean them off. My taste buds came alive as they never had before and I drank as much as possible before slipping into darkness.

**Present**

"Remember me now?"

"You killed me." I was at a loss for words so I said the first thing that came to mind. "You Bitch."

--


	3. Chapter 3

--

**Still Present**

"You killed me… You Bitch."

She pouted at my outburst. "Only so I could be with you—Forever, as equals." I didn't even know this girl and she's talking about forever. "I couldn't very well do that if you were human."

"Don't you think we might have discussed it first?" After all, we did just meet and all. She looked back at me questioningly. "Maybe ask me out to coffee or something first? This seems a little extreme to get my attention. Extreme and PERMANENT."

It was beyond extreme. Just when I found something I wanted more than I had wanted anything in my life this crazy woman had to screw everything up. My phone let off a beep in my pocket. _Bella._

"I can't drink coffee," she stated.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the outside display.

27 missed calls.  
11 new voice mail.  
3 new text messages.

"Excuse me for a second." I held up a finger and walked away from the crazy vampire who sounded like she was muttering something about how I was taking her for granted-- except her lips weren't moving. Maybe it was some neat vampire trick.

I punched a couple buttons on the phone and a pleasant voice came on. "You have ..eleven.. new messages press 1 to listen. Press 2..." I pressed 1. "First new message received 1:32 AM."

"Hey Edward, It's me." Alice. "Just wanting to no where you are. I gave Bella your number before we left. Call me back."

Press 7 to delete. 7. Received at 1:47 AM. "Me again, please call me back or I might start to worry."

1:59 AM "EDWARD…" I had to move the reciever away from my ear. She was loud but not that loud, my hearing must have been extra sensitive too. 7.

2:37 AM "If you're late for your date with Bella you are sooo in for an ass kicking Mister. You never go out and here's your chance with a nice--" 7.

3:12 "I just talked to Bella and she says your late." I pressed 'end' my phone. I could delete the rest of those later.

I quickly opened my Inbox.

**Darth Vader **1:33-Where are you?

**Unknown Sender **3:43- Hey Edward it's Bella, It's getting kinda late so I'm gonna go home now. Alice is really worried about you. Me too… so yah.

**Darth Vader **3:51 YOU IDIOT!

"Whose Bella?" Victoria asked from my shoulder. I jumped at her sudden appearance in my bubble.

"None of your business." I replied icily.

'_Of course it's my business if some little slut wants to_…'

"She is not a slut!" I screamed at her.

She looked absolutely in shock at my outburst, "What?"

"You heard me. Don't you ever call her that again."

"I didn't call her anything," she said confused, "I thought it, but I didn't say it." she still had a shocked look on her face. _I wonder_.

"What? You wonder what?" She still wasn't moving her lips.

_If you can read my mind right now_? She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ummm…"

_You can read my mind can't you?! Okay, If you can read my thoughts, right now I want you to rip all the clothes off my body with your teeth. _Images of the grotesque act crossed her mind and I cringed.

"How about I just _tell _you I can read your thoughts-- you stop being so disturbing and we can call it even?"

_Well that's no fun_. She let out a nervous giggle. "I was only kidding." _Except for the part where I wasn't_.

"Still disturbing."

"Sorry," she apologized… _Not really_.

--


	4. Chapter 4

This story is too much fun. Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up. No author's note just me telling you I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

--

"Taxi." I stuck my burnt hand out and nearly got nicked by the one flying past me.

"Don't you want to stay and talk about it Eddiekins?" Victoria stuck her lip out as far as it would reach. She batted her eyelashes in a fashion she probably thought was alluring. _I'm wearing edible underwear_. I had to fight not to throw up. "You might not to be able to eat but it's the thought that counts."

"I can't eat… at all?" I asked not bothering to look at her while I waived frantically for a cab.

"Nope." she smacked her lips on the 'p'.

That was going to be hard to explain. Alice would freak the next time I refused to eat her next 'culinary creation'. I don't know how Jasper stomachs it. The last one involved, amongst it's long list of ingredients, gummi bears and Alfred sauce. Even she admitted that recipe was and acquired taste.

Wait… what do I eat?

I contemplated my new diet momentarily hoping against all hope that my suspicions were all wrong. She interrupted my thoughts. "Strictly an all liquid diet. I tried one once when I was human. More cranberry juice, less blood. Worked wonders." She sighed. "Now I'm doomed to be a size 3 for eternity."

I laughed out loud as a cab pulled up beside me and turned off it's light.

"Have fun with that," I said as I crawled into the front seat, "Eternity I mean." And the cab sped off.

xXx

"She was hot man, like really smoking hot," The cab drivers rambling was annoying to say the least but the knee bouncing and teeth grinding was setting me on edge. "And you just threw her to the curb like that, man. Literally" He put on his serious face that looked comical with his pupils the size of saucers, "burn."

This guy really must be annoying because before I knew I had pushed a few buttons on my phone and held the receiver to my ear which made the driver immediately shut up. My peaceful silence lasted less then half of a ring.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alice's shriek filled the car at an impressive volume.

The driver nodded knowingly. _Already a missus at home, high maintenance by the sounds of it. Splains' everything. Man, I'm so high_. Even in his mind his 'man' had an unnerving twang on the 'a'.

"YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED. 911 HAS ME BLACK LISTED FOR ANOTHER 24 HOURS BECAUSE THEY WERE TIRED OF ME CALLING TO FILE A MISSING PERSONS. AND BELLA… HOW COULD YOU."

My heart broke a litllte as I heard my small pixie like sister fighting for control of the phone.

"Let go of me Emmett or so help me…"

The phone clattered some more. "Hey Edward," Jasper calming voice came out breathlessly. "What's up?"

In the background I heard a thud. "Low blow Alice," Emmett moaned.

"I warned you."

"So are you going to be home… soon!" he asked pleadingly.

"Yah, I'm just around the corner." I replie,d not certain I really wanted to anymore.

"Good, your sister is driving me nuts."

I laughed at this. I couldn't recall ever hearing Jasper as anything but level headed.

"Okay, I'll be…"In my peripheral vision bright head lights were storming the car at an alarming rate. The screeching of tires and honking of horns did nothing to impede it's assault.

The large truck (only discernable as that by the height the lights came to on the sedan I was in) collided with the passenger side accompanied by the sounds of crunching metal. A series of bumps and crashes followed the initial impact as the car landed on the hood of another while still attached to the fender of the truck.

I stared in awe at the wreckage around me.

"Edward, EDWARD." The phone still clutched tightly in my hand chirped.

"I'm going to have to call you back." I snapped the phone shut. I looked around the silent car. Not even the frantic terrified thoughts of the driver could be heard. Just a slowing pulse and a junkie slumped over the steering column.

The windshield had cracked in a spider webbed pattern. In the center was red smear. That's when I smelt it. The intoxicating scent I hadn't realized I was craving.

The heartbeat was still slowing down. If anything I'd be giving him the high of his life. I was remembering the euphoria that went along with being bitten. …what's left of his life anyway. I rolled down his collar and cleaned a small patch of skin with my sleeve. _This is sick. This is so wrong_. Outside the car people were screaming for their loved ones or rubbernecking the horrific scene. Everyone's view of me was completely obstructed. They probably figured me for dead.

_So wrong_. I leaned across the seat and bit down on the vein in his neck with my extended set of teeth. He woke up with a start but assumed a smile of pleasure.

_Ah man_. His heart slowed to a stop and I released my hold of him. My teeth retracted back into my gums.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

He had landed on his turn signal as I stared in horror at his corpse.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Sorry." I whispered as crawled of the car. Not before turning off his signal light. Wouldn't want to run the battery down.

Outside the car I looked down at myself as EMT's were rushing out of the ambulance on the scene. There wasn't a scratch or bruise on me. In fact, my hand, which had been charred (how had that happened?) was now perfectly normal.

The paramedics was nearing slowly now. _He must be in shock_. The older looking one thought.

_This guy looks fine save for a couple popped blood vessels in his eyes_. This one was young and I was his first accident victim _Red eyes. Freaky_.

I turned on my heels and ran the only place I could think of.

"It's my medical opinion that he's alright!" The new EMT said to the other as I rounded the corner.

xXx

I was nearing the apartment I shared with Alice when another scent hit me. Freesia and strawberries, and another subtle scent underneath. The scent made my thirst flare. I shook my head trying to clear thoughts of finding the beautiful scent from my head.

One block. Just one more block.

I was nearly to the door when the scent got insanely stronger. I closed my eyes to enjoy it before I ran into a very soft, very solid form.

"Bella?" I caught her before she hit the ground. She quickly pulled away.

She looked at the ground with tears in her eyes. I tried to pry into her thoughts to find the cause but couldn't hear anything.

"Ouch." she said somewhat delayed while rubbing her arm.

I concentrated harder to find out what she was thinking and was getting frustrated when I still came up blank. Why wouldn't she look at me?

"I'm sorry. " I said reaching out to sooth her arm. She jerked away hastily from my touch only making me crave hearing her more. Tasting her.. NO, I couldn't think like that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She met my gaze now and looked away just as quickly. "Just deciding if I wanted to come up or not?" After I had briefly touched her I knew she was frozen. I wondered how long she had been standing out here.

"And…?" I encouraged. _Yes. Yes. Please yes_.

Her eyes were still bleary. "I think it's best I don't." She started walking away.

"Bella it's cold you should come inside."

She didn't bother turning around to acknowledge me, "See you around Edward."

I felt a tug in my heart as I watched her retreating figure. I patted down my pockets and realized my keys were missing. "Shit."

"Don't even bother buzzing." My sisters voice crackled through the speaker I knew she had been eavesdropping.

"But."

"I said don't bother."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. HAPPY CANADA DAY! 2 hrs from now anyway. It's also 30 degrees all week. Thumbs up for global warming. Joking

--

"Thank you Mrs Ng." I said for the fifth time while she threw me nervous glances. I took nearly 20 minutes to convince her I was 'white devil' from down the hall and not some serial killer… _yet_. I opened my apartment door to a semi circle of all my friends. My sister dead center eyeing my with contempt.

"Took you long enough," Rose said from my right. "I almost thought you had that guy from 12C convinced but he has trust issues."

"Why?" I asked my sister about making me play a game of buzzer tag.

"Well I think it's because his ex-girlfriend used to let hookers in to score a fix with them and then some pimps came looking for him thinking they weren't getting their cut and… that's not what you meant." Rose blushed. "Continue."

"No Rose that's not what I meant." I didn't break my stare with Alice. "Why did I have to convince anyone in the first place?"

"You know why." She said stepping forward her slight frame coming up to about my shoulder. She was an inch away from me with her finger in my face. I was the first to back down. She hmphed, content with her small victory, before spinning on her heels toward the kitchen.

Jasper lay a comforting hand on my shoulder with a half smile. "Tried to help you out but your sister…" he shook his head and followed to the kitchen. _Scary_.

I slipped off to my room blocking the thoughts from the kitchen as best I could. I knew well enough what Alice meant without being able to read her thoughts. Bella. I also knew then that I had to do whatever I could to make it up to her.

Walking down the hall I ran my hands through my hair and felt it going in all different directions. On the original hair meter it probably rivalled my sisters. I was scared to look but the hall mirror was right there. I tried to smooth it out while I turned toward the mirror but I didn't see anything. I saw the wall behind me, the abstract painting our mother did, the candles hanging a few feet further down. Not me.

I moved my hand up and down in front of it as if it might turn on or something. I had read _Dracula. _But no reflection! That defies physics. I wasn't invisible so how was this possible. _You're a vampire now, did you think that was possible? _"Ahhh Shi…."

"Something wrong Ed?" Emmett popped his head around the corner.

I shook my head and closed my flapping jaw. Words and comprehending were not functioning hand in hand.

"Oh, okay." He said eyeing my questioningly. _His hair looks funny_. "You're hair is messed."

I looked back at the mirror that he couldn't see from his angle, hoping I might have suddenly appeared. _Still no reflection. _Looking back at Emmett I nodded my confirmation uncertainly. Emmett went back around the corner.

"Can this day get any weirder?" I asked myself.

I opened my bedroom door and found a pale guy shuffling some of my CD's.

_You haven't seen weird yet my friend_.

"Thank you Mrs Ng." I said for the fifth time while she threw me nervous glances. I took nearly 20 minutes to convince her I was 'white devil' from down the hall and not some serial killer… _yet_. I opened my apartment door to a semi circle of all my friends. My sister dead center eyeing my with contempt.

"Took you long enough," Rose said from my right. "I almost thought you had that guy from 12C convinced but he has trust issues."

"Why?" I asked my sister about making me play a game of buzzer tag.

"Well I think it's because his ex-girlfriend used to let hookers in to score a fix with them and then some pimps came looking for him thinking they weren't getting their cut and… that's not what you meant." Rose blushed. "Continue."

"No Rose that's not what I meant." I didn't break my stare with Alice. "Why did I have to convince anyone in the first place?"

"You know why." She said stepping forward her slight frame coming up to about my shoulder. She was an inch away from me with her finger in my face. I was the first to back down. She hmphed, content with her small victory, before spinning on her heels toward the kitchen.

Jasper lay a comforting hand on my shoulder with a half smile. "Tried to help you out but your sister…" he shook his head and followed to the kitchen. _Scary_.

I slipped off to my room blocking the thoughts from the kitchen as best I could. I knew well enough what Alice meant without being able to read her thoughts. Bella. I also knew then that I had to do whatever I could to make it up to her.

Walking down the hall I ran my hands through my hair and felt it going in all different directions. On the original hair meter it probably rivalled my sisters. I was scared to look but the hall mirror was right there. I tried to smooth it out while I turned toward the mirror but I didn't see anything. I saw the wall behind me, the abstract painting our mother did, the candles hanging a few feet further down. Not me.

I moved my hand up and down in front of it as if it might turn on or something. I had read _Dracula. _But no reflection! That defies physics. I wasn't invisible so how was this possible. _You're a vampire now, did you think that was possible? _"Ahhh Shi…."

"Something wrong Ed?" Emmett popped his head around the corner.

I shook my head and closed my flapping jaw. Words and comprehending were not functioning hand in hand.

"Oh, okay." He said eyeing my questioningly. _His hair looks funny_. "You're hair is messed."

I looked back at the mirror that he couldn't see from his angle, hoping I might have suddenly appeared. _Still no reflection. _Looking back at Emmett I nodded my confirmation uncertainly. Emmett went back around the corner.

"Can this day get any weirder?" I asked myself.

I opened my bedroom door and found a pale guy shuffling some of my CD's.

_You haven't seen weird yet my friend_.

--

Short Chapter. It's all I got right now. Review and I may give you more! How Did We Get Here got a double update so check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

This is a short update. I think it's funny. I hope you do too.

I Do Not Own these characters.

XxXxX

_You haven't seen weird yet my friend_.

"I'm sure I haven't."

"You haven't what?" The strange man asked. I didn't know how, but instantly I knew he was a vampire.

"Seen weird yet." I replied.

"Hmmm, maybe more then I might have wagered." _I'm under the impression you might be able to read my thoughts right now._

I nodded with a smile. "Impressed?" I closed my door lightly as not to draw attention to my family in the kitchen. Once I turned back around the other vampire had me pinned against the door with lightning speed.

"It takes more then a smart ass boy with a parlour trick to impress me." he hissed. "But," he continued and released me, brushing invisible dust off his jacket, "I'm merely here to warn you."

I smiled back at him and walked to the other side of the room. He was no longer threatening and seemed as if he could be otherwise pleasant. "Warn me about what?"

_To stay away from her_. My mind instantly flashed to Bella. I promised myself I would make it up to her but if I put her in more danger I would never be able to forgive myself. I internally winced at the thought of not being able to have her held in my arms ever again. "Bella?" I asked.

The vampire arched an dark eyebrow at me, his eyes intense. "No, Victoria. I forbid you to make contact with her."

I sighed in relief and let out a chuckle. "Not a problem."

"Good then." The other vampire nodded curtly unsure of what to do with himself. _Not how I expected this to go, Victoria must be losing her touch_. "I shall bid you adieu." And like that he was gone.

"What no blur or flash? What kind of super human creature are you?" I yelled at my very empty room.

There was a knock on the door and a muffled, "Is everything alright in there Edward?" from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Alice."

"Your not talking to little Edward again are you?" she laughed.

"No, Alice"

"Are you decent? There's someone here to see you." I could here Alice think about how embarrassed I was going to be but I couldn't hear anyone else in the hall, but sure enough there were two heartbeats.

"Who…Oh my g…" She opened the door and the most beautiful creature walked into my room.

"Bella." I said spinning to face her. Her face was flushed and holding back a smile,

"Little Edward?" she asked amused and broke down in fits of giggles. My sister smiled evilly in the doorway and spun on her heels.

_Emphasis on the little. _A minute later booming laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

"I'm never going to live this one down." I shook my head as I collapsed next to Bella on the floor.

XxXxX

Super short. Another chapter soon to come... and longer. REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. It's been a long time. Hands up if you forgot what this story was about? Okay NOW because I can't see you; tell me if you raised your hand. HeHe. Sorry guys. I've been hung up on HDWGH. Please forgive me.**

**I'll try and update more often. Still don't own the characters.**

I rested my chin on my knees and waited out Bella's musical laughter.

"Hey." was all I could manage when she met my gaze. Before I realized it, my hand brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She pulled back with a startled expression. I momentarily worried that I had crossed some line but then she started laughing again and wiped away some remaining tears.

"Hey." She sighed.

I got lost for an immeasurable amount of time watching her eyes, her expression... her lips... those beautiful, plump red... my gaze traveled further down to her neck where I could see her pulse. Her neck was so tempting I wanted to brush my lips up it elegant slope. I wanted to nibble just below her ear. Visualizing her perfect blush, I imagined my teeth sinking into her flesh like butter.

_What? _

I shook my head disbelievingly at the trail my thoughts had taken.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked from beside me with a look of concern. I tried to smooth out my expression and give her my most cunning smile. It worked.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Just happy you're here." We were sitting hip to hip and I bumped my shoulder against hers.

"Me too." She said bumping me back. "Sorry I didn't call first." I shook my head again, this time at how absurd she was.

"Walk?" she phrased the one word as a question.

"Definitely." I stood up and took her hand to help her to her feet. As I reached for my bedroom door I remembered the mirror in the hall. Seeing me... or more to the point, not, may be a problem. "Would you mind meeting me at the door? I have to grab my coat."

She nodded and turned to leave. I picked up my jacket and shut off the light. While I was closing the door I would have sworn I saw something red flash by the window. It must have been a trick of the light.

--

_She's holding my hand. She's holding my hand_. The sensation from her touching me hadn't changed since our first dance.

"Where are you leading me?" She asked. Our clasped hands were swinging steadily between us.

_Leading... hmmm_?

"You'll see." I said with a smirk even though I had no idea. We walked aimlessly, me worrying the whole time she might notice my breath didn't rise in the same white clouds as hers. Thankfully she remained unaware.

"Here we are." I came to an abrupt halt. She looked over her shoulder and squealed.

"REALLY?!" her high pitch broke the early morning quiet. A wide grin spread across her face.

"As a vampire attack." I replied, my grin matching hers. She quirked her brow at my unusual choice of simile.

Leading the way across the hardened ground and crunching grass she squealed again with excitement. "I haven't been to the park since I was a kid."

"What was your favourite part?" I asked gesturing widely to the entire playground before us.

She hesitated, biting her lip in concentration. "The swings." She concluded as if it was a hard decision

"Well," I started moving towards the rest of the park, "guess we'll save the best for last." She planted her feet and tried to pull me back.

"No."

I was pleasantly surprised by her forwardness.

"I always have to eat my dessert first." She said playfully. Going to keep life interesting, "Race You!" She dashed away from me. _Definitely going to keep my life interesting. _I was left in such a daze that she actually managed to beat me there.

She sat down on the swing, more like tripped into it but tried to play it smooth. "I did that on purpose." She laughed when she saw my big grin.

"Sure you did."

"Push me?" she asked looking up at me, her eyes entrancing. There was no saying no. I grabbed the chains either side of her face and leaned into her ear. Her smell made my throat burn and I realized I hadn't eaten since the cab.

"Only if you promise not to fall..." I breathed in her ear. Her own breath hitched. "At least not without me." _Did I really just say that_?

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yep, I did."

Her musical laughter filled my evening yet again.

"Are you laughing at me again?"

"Yep, I am."

A sly smile broke out on my already beaming face. "You're asking for it." She let out a fearful scream and bolted. Up a set of miniature stairs catching herself on another trip; over a swinging bridge and some awkwardly placed tires, giggling the entire way.

I gave her the impression she was winning, she craned her neck to look over her shoulder and I ducked the other way using my vampire speed to get in front of her.

"Gotcha." I grabbed her lightly by the waist twirling her on the spot.

"How... did... you..."

Her breathing and heartrate accelerated. She looked up at me intently. My body moved on it's own accord a little closer willing her to do the same. Her chin tilted up endearingly. I smiled and pulled her closer until our lips met. Any feeling her touching me may have brought, paled in comparison to her soft mouth. She met my feather light kisses with a ferocity all her own. Eagerly, I matched her pace.

Then the burning in my throat became unbareable. I had to pull away from her invigorating taste. Although I couldn't bring myself to let her out of my arms.

She opened her eyes to stare back at me.

"What took you so long?" I chuckled at her. "I've been waiting all night..." she lifted my arm to look at my watch. "And most of the morning for you to do that."

"Yeah Lover," a whiney voice sounded behind me. Bella stiffened my arms. I didn't have to look to see who had joined us. "What took you so long?"

I rotated my body keeping myself in between the her and Bella. Her firey expression matched her vibrant hair.

--

**I LOVE THE PARK. Please Review. Sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 1/2 months without updating. I think that's a personal record.**

**I realy like this story but everytime I write a chapter it reminds me of something that happened in one of my other stories and I don't want that so... here's your chapter, a lil' late. **

**xXxXxXx**

Previously...

**"What took you so long?" She asked after our lips parted from eachother. I chuckled at her reaction. "I've been waiting all night..." she lifted my arm to look at my watch. "And most of the morning for you to do that."**

**"Yeah Lover," a whiney voice sounded behind me. Bella stiffened my arms. I didn't have to look to see who had joined us. "What took you so long?"**

**I rotated my body keeping myself in between the her and Bella. Her firey expression matched her vibrant hair.**

xXxXx

"Edward?" Bella asked me hesitantly. I tried to hide her body behind mine as best I could without causing her alarm. Victoria envisioned several different ways to kill Bella, all of which made my stomach turn.

"Edward. Come here." Victoria demanded, an air of confidence that I would comply to her demands. I smirked before I felt my limbs moving of their own accord toward her. I heard Bella trembling against the chain rail of the bridge she was on.

"Hold up a sec, Bella." I tried to assure her that I'd be right back.

"How'd you do that?" I hissed my question to Victoria as I came to a halt in front of her.

I_'m your sire baby. I can make you do anything I want_. She licked her lips and tugged at the bottom of my shirt lifting up to the end of her toes until she came to my chin.

"Why didn't you force me to stay with you before, then?"

"What fun would that have been?" She asked playfully. "I'd prefer you have free will but..." Tossing a glance back at Bella her playful demeanor turned into a glower. "Would you kiss me?"

"No." I answered automatically. I knew if I concentrated hard enough I'd be able to resist her.

"Edward," she sighed, "Kiss me." There was no hint of asking in her voice. It was a demand, and I obeyed. She tasted like and ashtray with a hint of death; a little blood may have lingered on her tongue. I pushed her away as fast as my body would allow.

_I lied. That was fun. _She looked pointedly over my shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Bella let out a frustrated shriek behind me.

"Wait, Bella. I can explain--" I started.

"One rule. One stupid rule and I break it. No boys. Ever..." she started mumbling to herself as she started down the bright yellow slide beside her. "-- A cute guy with amazing eyes that you think 'gets you' comes along and you forsake your one and only rule. " I would have thought the fact she talked to herself was cute if it hadn't been me she was talking about.

"Bella, please. I really can explain." I tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder but she pulled just outside my reach.

"This oughtta be good." Her furious expression did not make my odds look good.

"I...I'm...She..." I stuttered. _We're vampires, though I wasn't when I met you a few days back and I'm still learning the ropes. I just found out that I have to do everything my sire says which happens to be Victoria... oh and I REALLY want to eat you but think I may be in love with you so have ruled that out as an option. _For some reason I didn't think that explanation would work.

She slapped me across the cheek, hard. I didn't feel anything until I saw that she was in pain from doing it. The palm of her hand became an angry red color and her wrist looked dislocated, judging from the swelling it was at least sprained. Tears made her eyes glossy and each one that fell was another sting to my soul.

Holding her arm gingerly in front of her body she sobbed. "You made me think I meant something."

"Bella, I--"

"No. I don't want to hear it anymore. Now if you'll excuse me; I think I need to go to the hospital." I tried to stop her but she skirted away again.

"At least let me take you. My father, he..."

"I'll go see Carlisle by myself, thanks." She finished leaving me stunned. "That's how your sister and I met... at the hospital."

"Bella, please." I pleaded again. Desperation leaked into my voice.

"Have a nice life, Edward."

I watched her back as she walked away from me. When she was passing through the small opening in the chain link fence I took notice of the red head beside me. "That sucks." Victoria chided, watching Bella's retreating figure. She hooked her slender, repulsive arm around my shoulder.

"Now. Where were we?"

**There are so many different vampire fables to work with, a lot of them contridicting the others. I thought adding this one would be a cool twist.**

**I'll update soon. Please REVIEW!!**

**Now Bella has been pissed off twice and has only known Edward a few days. How will he ever earn her trust? Save her life maybe... that oughtta do it.**


End file.
